Bioshock: Amidst the Civil War
by Kaioo
Summary: A Big Daddy is effectively killed permementaly by a new Plasmid by Fontaine called "Hypnotise", using that, a man extracted the Big Daddy's ADAM. However, the Big Daddy wakes up days later, confused, and looking for his little sister. His daughter.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A hulking beast in a diving suit stomped through the metropolis of Rapture. The streets were empty, and had been for some time now over the past few days as people got Plasmid-induced schizophrenia, or craziness. The beast, however, didn't care, and didn't know. All he cared about was finding his beloved daughter. Without her, he was what? Nothing.

A delightful humming came from round the corner, and the beat picked up its pace. Kneeling on the floor over a corpse was his daughter, gathering ADAM from the corpse. She looked up when she heard his footsteps, and ran towards him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Daddy! I missed you." she laughed.

The beast groaned in response, and his daughter looked at him with a frown.

"I was getting ADAM daddy, I was getting it for you." she said.

Again the beast groaned.

"Daddy, I know it's dangerous, but you'll save me if someone gets me, won't you?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

The beast nodded as it groaned again, and his daughter smiled, going back to extracting ADAM from the corpse. He stepped forward and stared at his reflection in the glass. He had no face, had never known what it was like to have a face. His diving suit was quite bulky, and the few people he had encountered had called him a 'Bouncer'. He placed a gloved hand on the glass, still staring at his reflection when he heard a tug on his arm.

He turned to look down at his daughter, and she offered him the needle, which he took, and injected himself with it. The ADAM coursed through his body and he collapsed to his knees as it swirled through him. This had been the first time he'd ever done this, and hell did it hurt. But the look of happiness on his daughter's face at him accepting the ADAM quenched the pain. He stood up as she took hold of his hand, and directed him to a machine. He read the words on it. "Gatherer's Garden".

He placed his hand in the hand slot in the machine, and a menu popped up. It listed several Plasmids, and he stared at them, the words meaningless. He felt a weight on his arm as his daughter jumped up and sat on his arm.

"Oooh, pick that one daddy." she said, pointing at one of them.

Incinerate. Sounded good. He groaned at his daughter, who leapt off his arm as he chose Incinerate. A needle entered the slot in his gloved hand, and injected the Plasmid into his system. It let go of his hand as he felt dizzy. He stumbled once or twice, before regaining his composure. He stared at the hand that now buzzed with flames. It felt as if it was on fire, but it didn't hurt. His daughter smiled at him, and began sniffing the air, before running off.

He turned round and groaned at her, running, as fast as he could, which wasn't that fast, after her. She rounded the corner and disappeared into another room, and once he got to the room he found several doors and no sign of his daughter. He groaned, calling out for her, but received no answer. Suddenly, she screamed, and he charged faster than ever, faster than he could normally run, through the door to his right. He arrived in a room where his daughter was backing away from three men. They wore masks, and were laughing to themselves.

"We got ourselves some ADAM." the tallest man laughed, who wore a smart suit.

The beast charged into the midst of them, knocking them to the floor.

"What the fuck is that?" one of them shouted as the beast rammed its drill through his chest, and whirred it round as he ripped to shreds.

Bullets bounced off of the Bouncer's armour, and it turned to face the one shooting it, who began stepping backwards as it walked towards him. Suddenly, the Bouncer shot forward, and lifted the man up with his drill in his chest. He whirred the drill, and blood splattered everywhere, before discarding the dead man onto the ground. The Bouncer looked round for the third one, and felt something slam into the back of his head. He turned round to see the final man holding an object without using his hands and shot it at the Bouncer.

The Bouncer smashed the object out of its way, and charged towards the man as he changed his Plasmid. The man shot a blast of ice towards the Bouncer, who groaned in anger at the feeble attempt of an attack, and fired his own Plasmid in retaliation. The flames of the Bouncer melted the ice of the man as the Bouncer shoulder barged the man, flinging him through the air. The drill whirred as the Bouncer slammed the drill into the skull of the man, disintegrating the skull. His daughter was knelt on the floor crying as the Bouncer walked towards her.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she stopped crying, looking up to see him stood over her.

"Daddy!" She shouted happily, embracing him.

He groaned once more, and his daughter huffed, folding her arms. He groaned again, and sadness filled her face.

"I'm sorry daddy… I wanted the ADAM. I should of waited for you." she apologised, and proceeded to gather ADAM from the four corpses in the room.

**One day later…**

**December 27th**** 1958**

Where the hell had his daughter gone? He had told her time and again to not go off on her own looking for ADAM, especially after the incident yesterday. But no, off she goes, gallivanting through the unsafe streets of Rapture, looking for ADAM. He heard a scream, and glanced at the wall to his left. His daughter was behind that wall. He smashed through the wall, and came into a big room where five men were stood near the stairs, his daughter held firmly by the middle man.

The Bouncer took a step forward.

"Ah ah ah. Wouldn't do that if I were you." the man laughed, pointing at loads of traps set up to block his path to his daughter.

He roared and charged forward, the traps bouncing off his armour, not even denting them.

"Shit, you said they would stop him!" a man shouted as a drill skewered through his chest.

The men began running.

"Help me daddy!" his daughter screamed, struggling to get free of the man's hold.

The Bouncer roared and slammed into the man holding his daughter, taking the man to the ground. His daughter was stood crying now, as he slammed the drill repeatedly through the skull of the man who had carried his daughter. Something slammed into his back, and he began feeling dizzy, and felt an out of body experience, as if he were no longer in control of himself.

"Fontaine was right, this Plasmid helps a lot against Big Daddies." a man laughed as he took a step forward. "Kneel."

The Bouncer struggled to fight back as he knelt on the floor in front of the man.

"Take off your helmet." the man commanded.

The Bouncer lifted his hands, and detached his helmet, placing it on the floor, and looked at the man for his next command. Inside the Bouncer was screaming, wanting control back. His daughter was crying, staring at him.

"No.. daddy… No!" she cried.

The man walked towards the Bouncer, and stood right in front of him, holding something in his hand. He shoved it into the neck of the Bouncer, and extracted the ADAM of the Bouncer. He began to feel dizzy, and when the last drop of ADAM was extracted from his body, he collapsed to the floor not moving. He was beginning to die.

"No!" his daughter screamed, running towards her fallen dad.

"Fontaine will enjoy this." the man laughed, picking up the girl.


	2. Upgrade

**1st**** December 1959**

The Bouncer was suddenly awake. Odd. How could he be awake? He'd died? Slowly standing up he looked around for his diving helmet, and found it on the stairs. It had been moved. On his neck were two needle holes. One had been made several days ago by the man who stole his daughter. The other. Where did the other come from? The Bouncer groaned, calling out for his daughter and he placed his helmet back on. No reply. No scream, no nothing. The streets were eerily empty, which was odd. By his calculations, it was the first day of the new year.

A video suddenly began playing on the inside of his helmet.

"Ahh, Zeta-1, you're finally awake. Don't want to lose a fine specimen like you, do I?" a new voice said, the image of a man on the screen. "Now, you will be wondering who I am. Come to Ryan Industries and you will get your answers. Oh, and I've given you a new feature. You can speak like the rest of us, and I've given you the upgraded versions of Speech Recognition, Writing Recognition and I've upgraded your drill. You can also use a Machine Gun which comes out of your Drill. I hope you enjoy those upgrades. Before I forget, the name is Andrew Ryan, and I am the enemy of the man who stole your daughter. I am the one that commanded for special ADAM to be implanted into you. Your reflexes are faster, your muscles bigger. You are speedier, your senses are heightened. You are more intelligent."

"You… wh… spech?" Zeta struggled to speak.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Now hurry, the streets aren't that safe now with Fontaine's goons running around." Ryan said. "The second they see you, they'll try to kill you. ADAM drives them crazy. They crave it. They need it. My men don't NEED anything. They aren't what Fontaine's have become. He's given them loads and loads of Plasmids, spliced them up. They are Splicers. Most of them can't use the Plasmids anymore, but there are a "elite" few who can."

"Understood." Zeta said.

"Now Zeta, I am uploading a system to your helmet that will allow me to see what you see. Guide you here. I have an upgrade here for you, a city map. I can't remotely upgrade you with it unfortunately. But I have implanted a vague course here. Good luck Zeta." Ryan said, as the video link cut off.

Zeta took four steps forward, when another video came on his helmet.

"Shit you're alive I see." a man growled.

"Who… are you?" Zeta asked, feeling the hostility from the man.

"I am Fontaine. And you, Big Daddy, are meant to be dead." the man replied.

"So you're the bastard who got me killed?" Zeta growled, glaring at Fontaine.

"Yeah I am, and when you die, you're meant to stay dead." Fontaine shouted, standing up in his seat.

"Well, I'm back. And my daughter is coming with me." Zeta shouted back, anger clear in his face.

"I'd like to see that happen when I kill you again." Fontaine retorted. "Get him!"

Splicers ran into the room from every way accessible, surrounding Zeta. There was probably twenty of them, most of them wielding Tommy Guns whilst others wielded iron pipes. A few had no weapons, and had flames or electricity flowing through their hands. The flames in Zeta's left hand tingled as he stared at the Drill.

"Shit. Don't worry, you can handle them." Ryan said. "Use the Machine Gun. Make them wish they never met you."

Zeta roared, as the drill opened to reveal the Machine Gun. The drill folded into the place the Machine Gun had been, and Zeta laughed softly, which felt like a loud groan to the Splicers. The Machine Gun whirred up, spewing bullets into the bodies of the Splicers. Within seconds over half the Splicers had fallen. Flames collided with Zeta's suit as he roared, skewering one of the Plasmid-using Splicers with his Machine Gun. Blood poured down the front of the Splicer as it was thrown off of Zeta. Zeta fired two flame shots at two Splicers, and they were set alight. Their screams filled the air as they collapsed to the floor patting at the flames.

Zeta felt something hit his back, and turned round as a Splicer swung a pipe at his helmet. The helmet visor was smashed and as the Splicer swung again to cave in the glass, Zeta grabbed the pipe, pulling it out of the Splicer's hands, and swung the pipe at the Splicer's head. Blood splattered over the pipe as the Splicer's skull was shattered. Zeta discarded the pipe as he turned to face the remaining Splicers. Only four were left, and Zeta got his drill back out. He charged at the nearest Splicer, shoving the drill through the Splicer. The Splicer slid down the drill as it skewered a second Splicer.

Zeta shoved the Splicers off his drill, before firing his Plasmid at a Splicer. The final Splicer turned to run, but was shoved to the ground by Zeta. He stared down at the squirming Splicer, when the facial features reminded him of something. He remembered. This bastard was one of the ones who had stolen his daughter.

"Who are you?" Zeta asked, and the man stared in shock at Zeta.

"You can t-talk?" the man asked, stuttering.

"Yes. And if you don't tell me who you are then I shall make you die. Slowly, and painfully." Zeta roared.

"Alright alright! Don't get violent!" the man screamed. "The name is Weltzer. Peter Weltzer. I'm one of Fontaine's lieutenants."

"What have you done with my daughter?" Zeta roared, whirring the drill.

"She's with Jeremy. Jeremy Constantine. He was the mastermind of it. He was the one who carried your daughter from you." Peter screamed.

"Thank you." Zeta growled, whirring the drill. "Now you die."

"Please, no! I'll do anything! Please!" Peter cried. "Please. No! Aghhhh!"

The drill cut through the man's skull, splattering blood everywhere.

"Good. Now collect ADAM from their corpses." Ryan said.

"How?" Zeta asked.

"Shove your hand into their chest and rip out the slug. Seeing as you just killed them, the slugs will be alive. However, Little Sisters, what your daughter is one of, can collect ADAM from any corpse, and far more than you can collect. What one Little Sister can collect from one corpse, takes you ten corpses." Ryan answered.

"Alright." Zeta replied.

Zeta shoved his fist into the chest of Peter, and wrapped his fingers round the slug. He pulled it out, and stared at it.

"Now what?" Zeta asked.

"You see that injector thing on your gloves? Open it and place the slug in. It will kill the slug and take the ADAM." Ryan said.

Zeta did so, and felt pain erupt in his hand. His vision blurred for a couple of seconds, before returning.

"Now do it with the rest. That effect won't happen again. It only happens the first time." Ryan said as Zeta did so to the rest of the corpses. "Now, come to Ryan Industries. I've uploaded the directions to you now. You'll be here in roughly ten minutes."

"Alright." Zeta replied, and the video link to Ryan cut off.

In the top right corner of his helmet he saw a small map pop up. Not really a map, just a line from where he was, to where Ryan Industries was. It wasn't that far away. Luckily. As he walked up the stairs he felt as if someone, or something, was watching him. Glancing to his right, he caught a glimpse of something running into the shadows. He let out a growl, letting the thing know that it had been seen. A light appeared from his helmet, and shone on the shadows. However, there was nothing there, and this confused Zeta. Shaking his head he continued up the stairs, following the map. He turned the light off, as he entered the next room. The room was quite wide, a nice big open space. A large poster was on the wall in front of him, the image of Fontaine on it. Below the man was the slogan 'Fontaine Futuristics, Plasmids for the future.' Zeta laughed at the slogan. What a future.

Fontaine had damned Rapture. Fontaine should die. Something shoved Zeta to the ground, and he got back up to see a Big Daddy stood in front of him. He stared at it, wondering what it was, before recognising it. It was another Bouncer, and its visor was bright red. It was angry. But why? Then he saw it. A splicer was stood on a balcony far out of reach of Zeta, a red ball in his hands. The same red ball that had been used on Zeta when his daughter was taken. The Splicer threw a ball at Zeta, who smashed the ball away with a swat of his hand. The Splicer's expression turned to one of anger as he pointed at Zeta.

"Kill." the Splicer said, and the Bouncer roared.

The Bouncer punched Zeta, the swing knocking Zeta's head to the left as he felt a piercing pain in his shoulder. The drill pierced his skin, blood pouring down his diving suit. He shoved the Bouncer away from him, roaring back at it, setting it alight with his Plasmid. Flames scorched the Bouncer's diving suit as Zeta shoulder barged it, knocking it to the ground. He slammed the drill into the Bouncer's visor, splintering it, but before he could start the drill spinning, the Bouncer shoved him off. He collided with the wall as the Bouncer was straight back up. The Bouncer shoved its drill through Zeta's chest, and began spinning the drill. Zeta felt a real bad pain in his chest as the drill cut through bone and flesh. Gritting his teeth he grabbed onto the drill, causing the Bouncer to stop spinning it.

Zeta roared as he pulled with all his might on the drill. Something cracked as the drill was ripped off of the Bouncer. Zeta pulled the drill out of his chest, and discarded it, whilst the Bouncer stared at its ruined right arm, which was now a stump. Roaring in anger it punched Zeta, cracking part of the diving suit. As it swung to punch again, Zeta ducked and shoved his drill through the chest of the Bouncer. The drill began spinning, and came through the other side of the Bouncer. Zeta pulled the drill out, and stared at the Bouncer as it held its chest, trying to stop the flow of blood. Blood gushed from the wound, and the Bouncer fell to its knees. It looked up at Zeta who swung his drill at the side of the Bouncer's head, connecting with a sickening crunch.

The Bouncer's neck twisted horribly to the left, breaking it instantly, before the Bouncer collapsed to the floor motionless. Pain coursed through Zeta's body as the adrenaline began to wear thin. Looking up at the Splicer he shot a ball of flame at the Splicer. The Splicer was caught unawares as the flames connected with his flesh. Patting at the flames he fell off the pillar, and soared down towards the ground, landing with a thud. No sound came after the thud, and Zeta walked over to the ledge looking over where the Splicer had landed, and saw its corpse on the floor.

"You did good Zeta." Ryan said. "But before you end up in a fight with any more Big Daddies, get your ass over here."

"Ok. What do I do about the pain?" Zeta asked.

"Ignore it for now. Once you get here, I shall give you med kits to patch up your wounds, some EVE, which replenishes your Plasmid usage, and some nice upgrades." Ryan said

"Thank you." Zeta groaned, wincing slightly at the pain that shot through his body suddenly.


	3. Memories

Zeta stomped through the silent streets of Rapture. He felt… alone. He missed his daughter. Though she wasn't brilliant company, he had a bond with her. He craved for her. Her loving touch whilst others shied away, her caring gaze. Her understanding of him. Something ran down his cheek, and stopped on his lip. He licked it off and tasted the saltiness of it. What was it? His helmet popped up with a message. He read the words. Tears. He recognised the word. Humans cried. But, he, wasn't a human. How could he cry? Memories flashed through his head_._

"_Is the process ready?" a figure asked, but Zeta couldn't make him out as he struggled with the straps tying him down._

"_Yes." another figure replied._

_The light shone on the second figure, and he could see the man's face. Fontaine. The bastard._

"_Fontaine, I'll kill you for this you asshole! Selling out your own family!" Zeta screamed, but this wasn't Zeta, this was a man._

_His old self._

"_Quit your screaming little brother. You should be proud to be part of Andrew Ryan's Big Daddy program." Fontaine shouted back in anger._

"_Begin the process." the other man said, and he stepped forward into the light._

_It was Andrew Ryan._

"_I'll kill you! Both of you!" Zeta screamed._

_Zeta felt a sharp pain course through his body as a needle was injected into his left arm. As the needle was extracted, he felt light-headed. His eyes felt heavy, and he struggled to keep them open._

"_Are you sure of his crimes against Rapture?" Ryan asked, looking at Fontaine. "I would regret making an innocent man a Big Daddy."_

"_Yes." Fontaine lied._

_Zeta knew he was lying. Could see it in his eyes. Andrew Ryan sighed as he pressed a button. Another needle jabbed into his neck, and he slumped unconscious when the needle was taken out._

Zeta roared as the memory ended. Fontaine was his brother. Zeta couldn't remember Fontaine's first name, yet felt as if he knew it.

"_God Frank, do you have to be such a jerk?" Zeta asked, punching Frank lightly on the arm._

"_Chill out bro." Frank sighed, smiling at Zeta._

_They were children. They were best of friends. How the hell did everything go so bad? So wrong?_

"_Dad will kill us." Zeta sighed. "Look what you did to his suit, to make your… your… what did you make?"_

"_A pirate ship." Frank laughed, and showed him a nicely built toy pirate ship._

_Part of their dad's suit used for the flag._

"_That's actually really good." Zeta laughed, but stopped when he heard a door slam. "Aw jeez, he's back."_

Zeta growled at the memory. How could someone who had been his best friend, his brother, turn him into this? What had Zeta done to make Frank hate him.

A roar came from behind Zeta, and he felt a fist slug him hard in the helmet. The vibrations reverberated through his skull as he slammed into a wall from the strength of the punch. Another punch connected with his visor, further splintering it, the glass cracking under the strength. Zeta ducked as a drill slammed into the spot where his head used to be. He looked up to see a Big Daddy roaring at him. Its eyes were red, and Zeta's eyes, well, eye-slot, turned red too.

The Big Daddy swung its fist at Zeta again, bur he was ready for it, and dodged it, before punching the Big Daddy in the chest. The breath shot out of the Big Daddy as it was winded, but it wasn't overly affected. Zeta slugged the Big Daddy on the helmet, the glass cracking as Zeta shoved his drill through the Big Daddy's stomach. The Big Daddy roared, and punched Zeta again. Zeta's visor splintered more, the glass caving in. Glass pierced his skin, and he roared, charging forward until he smashed into the wall, the drill going further through the Big Daddy.

The Big Daddy roared as it struggled to get off the drill. It smashed Zeta in the side of the head with its drill, and Zeta stumbled back, his drill sliding out of the Big Daddy, which slugged him the instant he recovered, before charging towards Zeta. The Big Daddy knocked Zeta into the wall, and went to shove its drill through Zeta's skull. Zeta moved his head just as the drill landed where his head used to be, kicking the Big Daddy's right leg. A sickening crunch echoed through the hall as the Big Daddy roared in pain. Zeta took his chance, and as the Big Daddy was crouched, slugged it in the side of its head with his drill.

The Big Daddy collapsed to the floor, struggling to get back up, as Zeta changed his drill to the Machine Gun. He aimed the Machine Gun at the struggling Big Daddy, preparing to put it out of its misery, when a fist clenched round the Machine Gun, and snapped it off. Pain instantly shot through Zeta from the Machine Gun being ripped off. Zeta roared at the Big Daddy as he changed his now ruined remains of a Machine Gun back to his drill. However, the Big Daddy was fast, and had knocked Zeta to the ground.

The drill began spinning, shattering the glass of Zeta's visor. The drill inched closer to his face, and he felt death only moments away. The drill pierced the skin, blood seeping from the wound.

"_You fucking bastard!" Frank roared._

"_I know everything. All the crimes you've done. I'm telling Ryan. You're going to prison for this." Zeta shouted back angrily._

"_You'll pay! You'll pay!" Frank screamed as Zeta turned away._

_They were young adults, probably 20. Something slammed into the back of Zeta's head, and he hit the floor unconscious. Frank dropped the lamp, and stared at the unmoving Zeta._

"_Shit… did I kill him?" Frank gasped, bending down to check for a pulse._

_Frank felt a pulse, and stood up, wiping his brow._

"_Thank god. I wouldn't be able to live with having killed my brother." Frank sighed. "Wait. I can't let him wake up. He'll rat me out."_

_Frank growled._

"_Either I kill him." Frank's face softened._

_He couldn't kill his brother._

"_Or I frame him for my crimes and get him turned into a Big Daddy." Frank said, and he smiled at that idea. "That bastard was always ranting on about those Big Daddies. Now he can be one."_

_Frank spat on Zeta's unmoving body, before walking over to the phone._

Zeta snapped back to reality as the drill pierced his skin. An unknown anger cascaded through him. He couldn't die and let his brother get off with what he'd done to Zeta. Zeta punched the Big Daddy in the head, and it stumbled back. Zeta was up, and slugged the Big Daddy again, denting the helmet. Zeta shoved his drill through the chest of the Big Daddy, and span the drill. The drill came out the other side and Zeta pulled it out as the Big Daddy struggled, collapsing onto one knee. Zeta roared in triumph, and slugged the Big Daddy.

Its head shot backwards from the force of the punch, its neck snapping. Its body fell backwards, and landed with a thud as Zeta struggled to stand. Pain coursed through him, and when he winced, more pain shot through him. Little glass splinters were embedded in his face, and they hurt like hell.

"_Leo, you are accused of crimes against the welfare of Rapture. How do you plead?" Ryan asked._

"_Not Guilty." Zeta, or Leo, as he was known, growled._

_Leo glared at his brother, who sat in the prosecution area._

"_He lies. He tried to get me to help him." Frank growled, standing up._

_Frank had over twenty people, though they were all his goons, backing him up. Who did Leo have? He looked around, sighing at the emptiness of his area. It was his word against twenty-one others. No way could he win._

"_For your crimes against Rapture, I sentence you to become a Big Daddy." Ryan commanded, and left the room._

_Leo's eyes filled with shock as he looked at Frank. A tear streamed down his cheek as he stared at his brother. His best friend. Had effectively killed him. To become a Big Daddy was to lose your mind. Your soul. Your humanity. Leo screamed at Frank, who was laughing with one of his goons. He stopped laughing and looked at Leo, before giving his the V-sign, and walking out with his goons._

_Leo recognised one of them. Arius Delta. __He would get that scum of a bastard. He knew he would. Delta was second in command for Frank. Getting Delta would allow him to get Frank._

"Leo?" Zeta moaned_, _before smiling. "I like it. Though that is the old me_._ I am now Zeta_."_

Zeta had finally found out his name, and had rejected it. Part of him felt hurt at his rejection of his old name. Part of him felt sad, at the loss of his old life. He roared in anger. Who cared about the old life? This was now, that was then. He had to live in the present. He was no longer Leo. He was Zeta. Zeta roared again, and the roar echoed through the hall.


End file.
